Legend of Zelda: The Sol Stealer
by Preddlebunny
Summary: The Sol's light, the source of life for the Twili, has been stolen and the new princess Mirridian, who is the last person seen with it, has been blamed and now has to journey to the world of light and meet the hero to find it and save her people.
1. Sol Theft

**I'm trying to do something original and different so please read and tell me what you think :)**

Far away in the sealed lands of Twilight where everything was covered in an impervious darkness to where one of light would have to turn away and evade, the new and young Twilight Princess glided along the halls of the palace. Her held was held high in the manner she had always been taught since birth. The guards whom hid in the shadows of the doorways trailed their eyes after her, doing what her father ordered them to do, to protect and lend their lives to her.

On the surface her solid and practiced expressions showed no hate for the act but inside she felt annoyed and cluttered. To not have time alone for herself either in the palace or relieving her stress by strolling through the black gardens without a guard breathing down her neck infuriated her.

But since her father Zalrius married the Twilight Queen Midna not months after her return, her life from that day on changed forever. Zalrius was head of the council and the queens' right hand in ruling over the Twilight lands, in other words the first choice for an arranged marriage. Her life went from mildly protective to chain locks around her ankle almost everywhere she went. Being pulled from the below lands of Twili and from her well known companions and friends to be guarded and cared for twenty four hours a day.

She looked a lot like her father or so most would say. Long glowing blue hair tumbled in waves down past her waist was tied together in a ponytail at the end. A royal headdress like her step mothers crowned the center of her forehead to the flat of her nose. She wore teal blue jewelry on her wrist, neck and ankles along with the native blue skin, scarlet eyes, and glowing blue runes that curled up her right leg, chest and arms. A skirt draped down between her legs with a long slit up both sides to her hip.

Bare feet padded lightly down the hallways mirroring the way a princess should carry herself, so her new mother would say. She stopped and glanced out the window into the storm of twilight particles that floated aimlessly up to the heavens where the gods rested. Purple, black and blue clouds swirled in a mass of ongoing storms over the realm of which one day she would be forced to rule. Unfortunately that day was getting closer and closer.

"Lady Mirridian?" one of the guards stopped her by his words before she could enter the room. Glowing yellow eyes looked down upon her with curiosity but sheathed the dire hardness of a Twilian guard "what are you doing up past curfew?"

Her piercing red eyes glared up at the protesting man. She was seventeen; basically an adult in this world and way past the age to make orders but her father obviously was not convinced she could take care of herself.

"I'm visiting the Sol , stand down and let me through" there it was that bossy tone she had caught from her step mother Midna.

A hopeless sigh escaped the guards lips "princess, you know how your father feels about you wandering the halls unprotected at night" she felt the other watcher shift his position as if he was ready to escort Mirridian back to her room.

She stiffened herself "just give me five minutes and I'll return to my quarters, now stand aside soldier" the princess spat balling up her fist in frustration. With a nod from the taller one he stepped aside and opened the door in a curtseying manner. Stepping through with a hasty stride the familiar wave of sweet energy and life met her coming in. It was the light of the Sol. The Sol that has been here since the Gods granted her people the breath of life, since the first King of Twilight stepped foot in this castle above the below lands and the same Sol that restored our people to their natural forms when the legendary Hero of Twilight used it to chase away the evil the on known as Gannondorf and that rat of a traitor Zant cursed us with.

Standing in front of the floating orb she felt the cleansing dark light pass through her again and again. There were two of them, one in the western tower and one in the eastern tower guarded and cared for twenty four hours a day. A pale blue hand traced in the same blue the light emitted floated near the surface, light sputtered and swirled around her fingers like tendrils on a plant. Transparent cloth hung from her bracer as she moved her arm over it repeatedly the teal light reflecting in her black pupils in an almost hypnotic way but something happened then, something that has never in the history of time happened. The glowing light of the Sol flickered and before she could protest with a gasp the doors opened behind her.

"Your highness?" the scuffy throat of the guard almost made her jump.

"What?!" she turned in her diligent manner hiding her hands in the sleeves of her cloak.

The guard kept his head low in a bow "I'm sorry for the intrusion m'lady but by orders of your father I'm supposed to escort you back to your room for the night".

The corner of her mouth twitched "I want to see the queen first, then I will take myself to my quarters soldier" she emphasized the last word in an almost threatening manner.

He nodded and gestured out the door for her to step ahead. Pulling back her teal colored hair she tilted her nose in the air and brushed by him.

They glided through a series of lantern lit corridors and hallways where numerous guards stood at almost every corner available, glowing eyes watching everything that moves. They stopped in front of big decorated double doors. The escort guard nodded to the one stationed in front of it and he moved aside immediately and pulled back the long spear for her to move in.

Once she was inside the doors closed with a loud unsettling bang behind her but her expression never changed. Midna, the queen of the Twilithians stood in front of her chamber window. Thin, tall form staring about over her lands, the black decorated cloak she always wore draped over her back and hair. Slowly the dark form turned to reveal the beautiful woman time has not ravaged. They looked a lot alike for two were not related except Mirridian was more on the shorter side and her face was more pixie like but their eyes were the most similar.

"Mirridian? Is everything alright?" her soothing voice almost startled the young princess, it had a strange tinge of sadness to it. Rumor was the queen had never been the same since her return, reasons were unknown.

Mirridian bowed her head slightly "Queen Midna, may I speak with you?"

Midna curved her purple lips into a soft smile as she stepped forth "rise dear daughter there is no need for formalities between us, you will address me as mother".

Hesitating the younger one smiled and rose but the smile didn't last long as it turned to an expression of worry "I'm sorry to interrupt you mother but I think something is happening to the Sols".

The queen wrinkled her forehead in worry "what are talking about Mirridian? What is wrong with them?"

"I visited them tonight just as I do every now and then and.." the younger turned her head away in confusion "..the light flickered, it's never flickered before it's like it was dying" the particles of twilight casted shadows on her pale skinned face from the window.

"hmm?" Midna turned back to the window and seemed lost in the swirling clouds " you are right they have never done that before" she bit her bottom lip in thought "though I don't think it is something to fret over, many strange things happen here and the gods would never allow our life support to die".

"But they are the Sols, the one power that keeps all of us alive shouldn't we be worried?"

A slender blue hand fell silently on her shoulder "I know of the Sols importance, thank you for bringing this to my attention I will look into it tomorrow" those beautiful yellow and scarlet eyes looked down at her and instantly melted all her worries away or at least a fraction of them.

Pulling her hand away the queen turned around to the painting on the wall. It was the one of the legendary Hero of Twilight fighting Gannondorf, the scene where the hero has lodged the sword inside the chest of the demon man whom threatened our realm "your father will be home tomorrow from his visit" Midna informed looking over the display then turned her kind face back to her "I'm sure you will be happy to see him after such a long time".

Mirridian's scarlet eyes trailed down to her feet. Her father never spent much time with her to begin with , he was either fighting in battle or too busy fraternizing with the council members "um yea I'll be happy to see him safely return".

Midna nodded her fiery orange hair falling over her chest "you should get some rest then, leave the worry of the Sols to the queen".

"Yes..mother" Mirridian bowed slightly and made her way for the door, stopping briefly she turned her head over her shoulder "good night".

"Good night"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later I lay in my bed tossing and turning under the purple silk sheets. In the fogginess of my dream a man's face appeared the same man on the tapestry and the same one who has haunted my visions many times before. His sick green skin and yellow eyes, that red fiery hair and the crown strapped to the center of his head just gleamed at me. Then I saw myself, just floating in blackness the hideous man was below me snickering and scowling in victory as I hung there like some strapped up puppet. Slowly my body started to dissipate from the foot up, white particles fell down into the abyss below until I could no longer make out my form and all the light flickered and disappeared.

"Nooo!" I shot up out of bed, sweat trickled and beaded down the sides of my face. Scarlet, terrified eyes narrowed without blinking at that time I felt as if something had been stolen from me, a part of my soul has been taken. I no longer felt the wave of life I was so used to feeling.

The doors to my chamber where knocked open and four guards ran in, spears ready in hand until they realized I was safe and sound in my bed or so they thought. In between them the guard command pushed through the blockade of men and rushed over to my bedside.

"Taven!" I yelped in relief and threw my arms around his neck. The commander was a good friend of mine and has been since I was ten, he was older about 27 and handsome with fiery orange and red hair and glowing yellow eyes, orange runes snaked up his legs and chest just like all Twilithians did.

"Mirridian what is wrong? Are you okay?" his eyes darted around the dark room like he was searching for an intruder, while stroking my bright blue hair. He was a kind man and most likely first choice by my father for a husband but for now we remained friends and always would although he could sometimes be very hotheaded with his soldiers.

"Don't you feel it?" I asked breathing harshly; the sides of my hair were soaked in sweat and matted to my forehead. I pulled back to look around, something didn't feel right it was as if the life had been sucked from this room.

His calloused hand brushed my hair back "what are you talking about princess?"

"I-I feel so alone.." I stammered her already pale face starting to turn paler from worry and fear "something's wrong".

"Shh" he straightened me by gripping my forearms "you're not alone I'm right here don't be afraid"

"It was Ganon" I heard the guards behind us mumble and gasp slightly with the sound of his name "he was here in my dreams, he killed me" tears were flowing freely down the side of my cheek as I bent my head down onto his chest "he killed…me and I felt all the life drain from my body".

Taven's face was fraught with worry now and his mouth hung slightly open "It was just a dream Mirri, you don't have to worry Ganon haunts everyone these days with his terrible memory".

My pointed ears perked at the sound of three more guards rushing into the room seemingly out of breath "S-sir Taven..the Sol's light..it's gone..come quickly" we both gasped in unison and quickly hopped off the bed and ran down the hall. I remembered I was dressed in my silk black nightclothes but that didn't bother me as we entered the room where dozens of other guards stood along with Midna and my father who were looming over the stand where an empty crystal ball lay, the light that was there before was nowhere to be seen.

I rushed up beside them as my father placed his hand on the hollow clear surface of our once life preserver "who in the gods name could have done this?"

**Dun Dun Dun so who is the Sol stealer? What will they do? And when will Link come in this story heh? Find out in the next chapter of Legend of Zelda: The Sol Stealer**


	2. Conviction

It was a nightmare, possibly the most horrible thing to ever befall the dark realm of Twilight the life in the air had gone still the beautiful black clouds have stopped swirling in their rythmatic fashion. The Twili particles were nowhere to be seen and everyone everywhere felt nearly half dead.

"Daughter?" father turned to me once again as we waited outside the council hall "if you know of anything-"

"-Zalrius!" Midna scolded beside him, her red eyes glaring hell pits "Mirridian would not do such a thing you know that"

Father's orange fiery eyes shifted back to me with sorrow and sadly suspicion "I know you would never intentionally harm our people but the guards say you were the last one to see one of the two Sols and the council will not look upon that easily" a tread of regret yet seriousness quivered in his voice. He was right of course, in times like these even a princess who when caught in a bad situation will be punished by law.

"But father" I exclaimed sticking my hands out in emphasis "I promise all I saw was-"

"-save it for the council Mirri" he interrupted setting his jaw and looking straight forward to the closed doors that led to the council chamber. It was like he didn't trust me, I was the princess for Lin's sake I would never harm my people.

Midna startled me when she placed a runed hand on my shoulder "pay no attention to the skepticism of one foolish man" she glared at my father who just ignored it. Even if my father was King the Queen was the blood ruler and would always win over his favor. "You are the Twilight Princess Mirridian, you have faithfully transformed yourself into what you are now and you have done nothing wrong. Just tell them the truth because you can do no more" her purple lips curved upward into a soft smile as she pulled away just as the chamber doors swung open.

A tall, lean man dressed in a cape similar to Midna's and had glowing yellow eyes gestured for them to come in "the council is prepared your highnesses" he gave a slight bow as the three royal personal entered the large room.

The council chambers were always the first to be decorated, black tapestries and paintings of our former kings and queens, green glowing runes that etched up the wall and formed into the symbol of our people, a large rectangular table with chairs around it and three big thrones up higher than the rest. I took my place on the right side of my step mother, wrapping my black cloak around me as I sat in a diligent manner in front of the twenty council members who eyed me uncomfortably.

A man at the end of the table stood up, standing straight in a practiced manner "the council of the Twilight has come to order, the trouble on the table today is one so dire it might just determine the fate of our people" he laid his hands on the table and leaned forward towards us "Queen" he acknowledged nodding his head.

Midna stood up clearing her throat "Council of Twilight I gather you here today because both of our Sols lights have been stolen late last night, now we all know the Gods would never abandon us for the Sols were the symbol of promise to us as they departed but the question remains. Who or what did this and why?"

Mumbles and grunts echoed throughout the room until the head councilmen Veshen stood up "as I recall conversing with the guards who stood outside the eastern Sols door, our dear princess Mirridian was the last one to be seen with it" he gestured toward me and everyone else followed along with stares and whispering. My heart fluttered to my throat and I felt my father glaring a hole in the side of my head. Now I will never hear the end of why he gives me a curfew at night.

Midna furrowed her brows "what are you implying Veshen?" her voice was stern and echoed throughout the tall building. I stirred in my seat and uncrossed my legs, leaning forward nervously.

The tall and obviously brave man crossed his arms as the other nineteen men stared at him along with my pissed off mother and embarrassed father "I'm not implying anything at the moment your highness but..every since Zants betrayal we have been very lenient about our trust" I could tell his voice quivered with uneasiness.

This time it was my father who stood up "who the hell do you think you are to question my daughters loyalty she is the Twilight Princess, future ruler to our people and now you dare accuse her of theft!" his orange eyes glowed with hate as the air between the two men stood dangerously still and only the faint whispers of doubts echoed in the air.

Another man stood up this one was shorter and stubby looking "our sincere apologies King Zalrius but not everyone is fully comfortable with the fact of having a queen who isn't blood related ruling over our people" all of their yellow stares soon followed me causing my breath to get stuck in my throat. Were they really accusing me of theft? Why would I steal the orb?

"Whether or not she is blood she is the Princess and it isn't your place to decide who you can trust!" Midna took a step down toward the table of men in her dominant manner "for months we have been attempting to restore the peace and divinity to the Twilight and for months we have managed to keep our people from harm but now the life source of the Twili have been stolen and without it we cannot survive long" all the men went deathly still as she spoke of their soon fate. Her step mothers mouth twitched as she balled up her fist next to her sides "and all you fools can argue about is if my step daughter is duable?!"

I knew it wasn't my place but I had to say something "mother" that got her attention as she turned slowly to me with a confused expression her eyebrows knitted together "may I speak?"

The Twili Queen hesitated the nodded slowly as my father two chairs next to her gave a 'please don't' screw this up' glare. Swallowing deeply I stood up and spoke with a clear practiced voice "I do understand your suspicions and if I were you I would probably be that way myself. I did visit the Sol last night but something happened, something that never in the history of our people happened. The light started flickering like it was dying and I'm not sure if that helps the situation much but.." I trailed off chewing on my lower lip trying hard to dig up the memory "I've been having..dreams" all the council men started groaning in protest.

"what? Dreams, what a ridiculous cover up!

"Don't we have more important things to discuss other than a child's dreams"

Along with this much more was said to point it had the Queen blood boiling "Silence! All of you baffling fools!" her voice roared out and almost seemed to shake the rippling walls in place. The councilmen quieted themselves their eyeballs wide in surprise.

Midna planted both hands on the table from which they sat and leaned forward with a hard gaze "dreams are the same as messages from the gods and you will all listen to her!" after a few more moments of unsettling bleakness the queen turned her head back to me, her encouraging scarlet eyes glittering kindly to her along with fear and nervousness.

I sighed "In my dreams I see Ganon..I personally think he might be behind this!"

"Blasphemy!" Veshen shot up from his chair and pounded a fist on the gleaming black and green table the pang of it rippling across the air"we do not speak of that demons name for he is dead, slayed by the great Hero of Twilight himself!"

My throat tightened in fury and impatience and the insults and words just spilled out like an angry volcano "One more outburst from you Veshen and I will have you removed and stripped of your title do you understand!" without giving him a chance to respond I continued my threats "you might be the head of the council and I might be just a step daughter of the queen but if I must then I will see to it that you never speak out of your persona again!" my bright red eyes burned into his surprised yellow ones and the air between us seemed to stand still in time.

Mouth agape the bewildered councilmen turned his gaze to Midna whom in return just smirked "don't look at me Veshen she is third in command here she_ does_ have the authority to do such".

For a moment I felt a sense of pride duty until Midna gestured for me to continue with a wave from the front of the table. I shook myself back awake and straightened stepping slowly down the steps "From what the queen has told me Gannondorf stole the triforce of power from the world of light many years ago and today he still holds this legendary triforce".

"He is dead, how is that possible?" one of the other councilmen questioned a little more respect in his tone.

"From what I've heard the triforce doesn't die with the host body and neither does the spirit itself, it is passed on from generation to generation so technically speaking Gannondorf is alive"

Veshen stood up a little less hasty this time "Princess" he swallowed as if he was holding back a few bad curses "just because you have some dream doesn't mean the evil one has come back from the dead it proves nothing and what you are saying proves nothing and if I may be blunt?" he turned his questioning gaze to the Queen opposite of the table. Midna nodded giving him permission this time.

His yellow orbs suddenly got defensive and narrowed into mine "you are still a suspect in this" the entire table started mumbling half in agreement half in dismay as Midna tilted her head down in thought and regret staring at her glossy reflection on the table.

I bit the inside of my cheek in frustration, thoughts and opinions pounded inside my head "please!" I interrupted everyone's whispering without making any eye contact. I felt father, Midna and all the men staring at me making my body quiver with nervousness but I swallowed the fear down "I..did not do anything to the orb Veshen" slowly I shifted my eyes up to his un amused ones "I love my people, and the day my father became king changed me forever but I managed to go along with it, to change my entire life and dedicate it to the future of this realm. Thousands of years ago our ancestors were banished here to this dark place as a form of punishment from the light dwellers but after years and years of adjusting we managed to create a peaceful and beautiful kingdom out of exile".

I heard the head councilmen sigh in boredom "we are all aware of the history of our world princess, but your knowledge of our past isn't going to free you of this suspicion" long fingers tapped against the pane of the table "you were the last to be with the orb and our guards are the best in the region and they are set everywhere possible to make sure nothing like this could happen. No one could possibly know how to even get the Sols light out of the palace without being noticed, and you are the only one who visits it enough" a few grunts of agreement came from the crowds.

The short stubby man cleared his throat to get attention then glanced at me in a apologetic manner "I'm sorry princess all the evidence points to you".

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Midna stepped forth even if she was near the edge of the table somehow she managed to get dangerously close to the men "what exactly are you expecting to do Veshen?"

The elder scratched the fiery orange beard that hung from his chin "I am afraid we will have to detain your daughter until further investigation can be made" all at once everyone seemed to shoot up in protest or agreement but my father's stood out the most. I shrunk back to my throne during the fuss and sat down, terrifying thoughts running through my head.

"This is obsurd council!" Father boasted his voice rose high over everyone else's his blue face pulled tight in frustration "My daughter is no thief I should have you executed for such a suggestion!" with every word his voice hissed tighter and almost scared me as well.

I had my head tilted down in concentration as Veshen once again rose placing his hands behind his back "no disrespect is intended your highness but our kingdom has rules and customs that state anyone who is accused shall stay in custody until a fair trial" he spared some smart-ass glances to the other men "and I personally don't think it would be fair if your daughter can evade those laws just because she is royalty and not even blood at that!"

My father looked like he was about to burst with anger on the spot but Midna spared him a cooling glance then returned her gaze to the brawling men "Silence!" she hissed and quieted them released the pressure of her shaking fist "it seems even the Queen has no right to bend the laws for her own daughter" I gasped at her words as did my father "if there is no other way.." her lips trembled with uneasiness before she continued "then we will detain her and await fair trial if half the court is in favor".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my heart pumped violently through my ears and my stomach felt like it had dropped out of my ass. Was my own mother sending me to jail?

"All who are in favor with detaining the accused please rise" Vershen questioned and smiling fittingly as over half the council rose from their seats with a defeated odd of 14 vs. 6 with the favoring in win.

"Then it is settled" Midna whispered harshly at the head council then turned her head to me, sorrow written on her beautiful face "Princess Mirridian will be in custody until a fair investigation and trial can be reached, I-I'm sorry Mirridian". Our of the corner of my eye I saw father cradle his head in his hands and a tear slid down my cheek as I stood up in my diligent manner "I will..accept the customs with honor and.." my hateful red eyes glared into Vershen's "I will await that fair trial".

"Trial is over" Midna stated without giving the men a second glance "dismissed".

Not wincing once the queen pulled me in for a hug and stroked my soft blue hair "I'm sorry Mirri there is nothing I-"

"Please" I stepped back wiping away the stray tears "it's only fair I abide along with our rules, besides you two did all you could".

Zalrius put a firm hand on my shoulder as he lumbered over me "I am proud of you Mirridian, you speak like a queen and you threaten like one too. You have not only proven your dedication to your position despite your young age but you have also shown the love for our people you share and do not fear for we both know you haven't committed this crime and you will receive a fair trial I promise" with a pat on my back father walked away chewing on the inside of his cheek in thought leaving me and Midna behind.

"Midna" I turned to her after watching my father leave "I wanted to say something that I thought wasn't to wise to say in front of the council".

The queen nodded her kind eyes glittering beautifully against the darkness of the room "then let me hear it".

"I think I might know a way to figuring out how to get our Sol back"

Midna's eyebrows arched in wonder at my comment "Mirridian, not that I doubt your theory but we aren't certain Ganon was the one who took it"

"No.." my red eyes trailed away in thought then zipped back "..but I think my dreams have been trying to warn me of what was going to happen to the Sol and I stupidly ignored them, now something is telling me I can find the solution in the world of light".

The mention of that world grabbed the queens attention "the world of light.." she whispered to herself slouching back on her throne "the link between our two worlds are sealed Mirri everyone, even you and I know that I destroyed the mirror long ago"

Moments passed and the air had grown still from the both of us thinking before I snapped my fingers "there is another way, the gods they will help me, they are the ones who gave me the dreams and they wouldn't give them to me if there wasn't a reason".

"Even if that is true you cannot go to the world of light you are to be held here until further investigation you know that and if you leave you are going to be titled as a fugitive"

"Yes but I also know that without the Sol we cannot live much longer and to depend of the guards to make a thorough investigation is hopeless" I clenched her wrist with pleading eyes "I know that the gods want me to do I have to go to the world of light".

Her scarlet eyes studied me for long moments up and down "Mirridian, even if you could get there you will not survive. I was lucky to make it back in time and when Zant fully exposed me to the light if it wasn't for Link I would have died-"

"-there!" I interrupted suddenly coming awake with attention "that's who I need to find, Link he saved Twilight once before and he can help me do it again.

Two guard suddenly came into the side doors of the council chamber "m'lady I'm sorry but we have to take you to your cell now" Midna pressed her hand against my cheek and whispered her apologies "I'm sorry Mirri, I will talk to you later" with that they led her to her cell but thankfully it was the ones on the first floor of the palace and not the stinky sewer ones deep below the dungeons.

The guard locked the door and gave her a sorrowful glance before whispering over his shoulder "I don't mean to speak out of place m'lady but I heard what happened and I'm give you my sincere apologies and wish you luck" before giving me a chance to answer he disappeared down the stone hallway, metal boots receding away until I was left alone in the dark to ponder my next move.

**Ugh to tired to really comment on this right now but please read and review , tell me what you think of the story line or some useful stuff at least. ******** thanks**


End file.
